


Little Moments

by KnightNuraStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Happy Birthday Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Lance didn't really want a big party.Honestly, he was content with little moments.





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I took off hiatus just to make this real quick. I plan to make more for lance as I felt this was lacking for birthday. 
> 
> But, I'm also so busy with things. Dx. 
> 
> Also, I feel as though Lance is just content to just be with others. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy! 
> 
> Remember everyone I will be on Hiatus until after Otakon. You can follow my twitter at KnightlyLauMaid to get update and more.

Many would probably assume that Lance would want a huge party for his birthday. With streamers, cake and tons of people that would boast praise on his special day. In all honesty, Lance did love those things during his birthdays. Being in a big family and having a day for everyone to dote on you was the best thing ever.

But, over the years all Lance wanted was a nice dinner with family. They didn't even have to celebrate his birthday as long as they can all be together. Which is why Lance didn't really talk about his birthday and hid away with the dates.

Even as they celebrated Shiro's, Pidge's and Hunk's birthday. He never spoke of his own and even dodged speaking of his by planning a surprise party for Keith. Wanting to make up for all the birthdays the red paladin had to spend alone.

He didn't say anything.

So he was surprised when a large hand gently placed a nicely wrapped box into his palm.

“..... what?” Lance whispered, looking up at the glowing mask in surprise. In fact, everyone was surprised and staring at the scene in great interest. Even Kolivan looked a little shocked as he watched his soldier gently hand the gift to the Blue Paladin.

“I am leaving on a mission. I will not be able to give this on your birthing day.” The galran woman spoke.

“I... how did...” Lance whispered, making Sersha snort.

“You told me while you were delirious with pain on planet Navi. Happy Birthing Day.” Sersha informed, ruffling Lance's hair before leaving. Bowing to Kolivan and heading towards the hangars in order to leave for her long solo mission.

Leaving behind Lance who awkwardly held the parcel in his hands while looking over to his team and friends. All in which were staring at Lance with shock and... some hurt. Lance couldn't help feel the stabbing guilt that pierced his heart at Hunk's crestfallen look and Pidge's hurt soured one. Even Keith was looking a bit hurt constipated while Shiro had that face that made even kittens cry.

“Lance! Why didn't you tell us your birthday was coming soon!” Hunk cried, looking in disbelief that he would not know such an important date.

Lance sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he cradled the gift closed to him. He would need to remind himself to get Sersha something nice for her own birthday. But, for now he needed to fix the situation that he put upon himself.

“I... didn't really want a party?” Lance explained, getting looks of shock from everyone including Coran.

“You? YOU! You don't want a party! The same person who wanted a parade on Balmera?!” Keith explained, making Lance snort.

“That's different.” Lance informed,

“How?” Pidge stated, looking a bit frazzled and wondering if someone replaced their Lance with a clone.

“Well.... After awhile... I stopped really liking big parties for my birthday... all I really wanted was a nice dinner with everyone I love.” Lance explained, remembering his last birthday and how nice it was. His mother cooked up a mighty feast and everyone was there with smile all upon their faces. It was nothing too big and Lance found himself enjoying it so much that he fell asleep peacefully cuddled in under the bodies of his siblings.

His heart clenched a bit remembering this.

“W-we can do that! We'll have a dinner all together.” Shiro explained, a bit flustered as he started his sentence. It was rare to pull the rug under Shiro's feet so doing so made Lance chuckle a bit and puff his chest in pride.

“Okay.... you guys coming too right?” Lance asked, looking over to Kolivan and his men.

While the Blade of Marmora didn't really show much emotions, considering all wore their masks, their body language screamed shock. Kolivan openly showed it with a tighter lip and slightly wider eyes. He stared at Lance as if he was wondering if it was a joke before asking.

“Are you sure?” He asked, making Lance nod his head.

“Yeah, you're family. I mean, we fight along side you and you've been taking care of Keith in the whole training and cultural department. Also, you guys have serious saved out butts millions of times. Why wouldn't I want you there?” Lance asked, a little confused at Kolivan's question.

Keith blushed at Lance's words while Shiro and Coran had a look of pride on their own faces. The blade soldiers all looked to their leader and watched as he nodded his head. He left soon after after asking when Lance's birthday was. His men following, but a few giving small little waves to Lance and some whispered congratulations.

Of course saying the date didn't help when it came to the paladins.

“TOMORROW! YOUR BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW!” Hunk cried, while Pidge ran around frantically.

“Oh dear! I better bring up a recipe for the feast!” Coran cried, rushing away while Hunk rushed after him. The gentle giant making sure the said feast wouldn't kill them all with either the taste or the smell.

“I... have.... to do.. things! Yeah! Things! See yah!” Pidge shouted, zooming away from the scene. Evening leaving a small dust trail in her awake while the others watched her go.

“Shiro!” Keith hissed, making Shiro give out a long strained sigh.

“Keith and I will... also be busy... with training... with lions... yes... We're training with the lions....” Shiro spoke, blushing when Lance and Allura both raised their brows. With a wary grin Shiro and Keith also bolted out of the room leaving behind Lance and the Princess.

“..... You going to bolt as well?” Lance asked, a little amused by everyone's frantic reactions.

“Well... I won't lie... I'm a little... frazzled with the information.” Allura spoke, motioning Lance to walk with her.

“Why is that?”

“Well... your personalty is so bright.... I honestly though you would want the biggest party you could muster. Yet, here we are a day before your birthday and we almost didn't know.” Allura whispered, her dress gliding across the metal floor as they passed by the many rooms of the castle ship. The two stopping by the labs in order for Lance to pop his head inside. Asking Slav to come to dinner tomorrow for his birthday and instantly getting pushed out as the... owl... ferret... millipede alien creature said he needed to work on something.

“I don't know... I just... even on earth I stopped liking flashy birthdays... I just... I just want to be as close to family as I can and with being a Paladin.... I realized... just how important every day with loved ones can be.” Lance explained, getting Allura to sink in all of his words.

The Princess hated to admit it, but this is a side of Lance she didn't really get too see. All the time Allura had witnessed funny Lance, joking Lance, flirting Lance, brave lance and even clever Lance throughout the journey. She focused on the brighter aspect of her Blue Paladin that she didn't really see the quiet side. The side that thought things deeply and truly treasured little moments of each day.

'I'm a bit ashamed... that I didn't notice this sooner.' Allura thought, before she stopped in front of Lance's bedroom door.

“Well I best be off now... for I need to also do... things.” Allura laughed, getting a grin and even a few giggles from Lance.

“Okay, I guess I'll see you at feeding time?” Lance asked, making Allura sadly shake her head.

“The... thing... I have in mind might take me awhile. But, don't worry... you'll most certainly see me tomorrow.” Allura explained, getting a nod in understanding with Lance. With a small hug Lance bid the Princess farewell before going into his room.

“.... I wonder what she got for me....” Lance whispered, looking down at the gift in his hands. Sitting down on his bed Lance carefully took apart the wrappings of the box before opening. He was a greeted with a site that glowed and stared in awe at the blue shimmer crystal.

What made Lance almost cry though... was that when he looked up to the ceiling. It almost looked like the glowing surface of the ocean water under the warmth of the usn. It reminded Lance of home and he made sure to write a note down to figure out what Sersha wanted for her birthday.

He placed the crystal on an open shelf so that way the light continued to hit the ceiling.

* * *

 

“Can I finally come out of my room?”

“Not yet!”

“You guys are making me wait in suspense.” Lance whined, pressing his left side to the metal door. On the other side Keith was standing guard in order for Lance to stay put. The Blue Paladin already tried to sneak towards the area that everyone seemed to be preparing.

So Keith and Shiro dragged him back to his room in order for the surprise to stay that way.

“... Keith?”

“What?”

“Is it time?”

“No.”

“How about now?”

“No.”

“And now?”

“NO.”

“........KKKKKKEEEEEEIIITTTHHH!!!”

“ARGHA! YES! IT'S TIME!”

“Yeesh, what's gotten into you?” Lance smirked, opening the door to see a flustered Keith on the other side. In fact, a bit of purple was showing on his skin and those cute galra ears bloomed from the sides of his head.

“You are impossible.” Keith growled, making Lance scoff as he leaned onto the other.

“Oh no! Gravity is getting heavier. I can't... move...” Lance groaned, getting Keith to growl even more as he limply flopped onto the others back. With more growling and grumbling Keith gave in to Lance's whining. Allowing the piggy back that Lance was demanding as the two headed towards the hangars.

Lance was about to ask why they were heading there when the site before him forced him to go silent.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANCE!”

“... I...” Lance couldn't say anything, because right there. Was a large dinner table with everyone having their own spot. All the lions were seated all around the table with Blue in the middle and sitting above the available chairs. Her purrs so loud and with pride that it almost rumble everything around them.

“I... I....” Lance whispered, letting go of Keith's back in order to crumble to the floor.

Immediately everyone rushed to Lance's side bringing him into the arms as he cried. His voice spilling with thanks and his hands clinging onto whoever he could. Even the mice were hugging his face as he sobbed with all the feelings he held inside.

Sometimes, all you need is to be with family on your special day.

And when everything is done and a mass of bodies all squished together. Lance couldn't help smile as he was pressed again Shiro's chest while a blade member cuddle his back and Pidge flopped over all of them. His hand held tightly by Keith and his head pressing against Allura's and Hunk's own.

He couldn't help think this might be up there with being the best birthday he's ever had. He fell asleep with Coran and Slav placing a blanket over all of them. Whispering a simple phrase that made Lance sigh in content.

“Thank you for being born.”

 


End file.
